Finally, Sasuke!
by MOSHIxMOSHI
Summary: "Only if you admit you like me." "Maybe a little." Finally! For an Uchiha you really are slow. Jealousy, distraction, and Icha Icha Paradise. Super long one-shot with bonus story included. SasukexSakura


Sasuke liked routine very, very much.

Not only did it keep everything orderly and easy but it made his headaches a bit more bearable (unless the blonde idiot _routinely _talks to me) and his attitude a bit more controlled. Routine was good, it never changes. Change was bad, it's unexpected.

To be honest, Sasuke Uchiha feared change.

Change would mean _changing. _Countless years of hard work and dedication suddenly being deemed worthless just because. He felt security in knowing certain little things like the sun would rise from the East at exactly 05:00, his room would be upstairs and last door to the left, Naruto would ask him for lunch at Ichiraku, and other _minor _things he didn't feel like thinking about right now.

Sasuke liked routine, he really did. So when he woke up that morning and headed down to Team 7's usual training fields and Sakura wasn't there he was slightly disturbed.

Sakura Haruno was always there waiting, face lighting up once she saw him. Always. Even when she was sick, they had to force her to stay home. So where the hell was she now?

Sasuke noted in mild surprise that Naruto, Sai, Kakashi, and Yamoto looked calm and as they usually did… well Kakashi, Sai, and Yamoto looked calm, Naruto was practically bouncing off invisible walls in excitement at the chance to train as they usually did. But this was usual.

His eyes unconsciously narrowed in suspension as he casually walked over to his once former team.

Naruto's whole face instantly lit up upon seeing his one-sided best friend finally there.

"Sasuke-teme, where have you been?" Naruto shouted in his naturally loud voice. Sasuke inwardly winced at the volume. He looked beside the hyperactive blonde to see Yamoto and Kakashi looking rather _secretive _and confident with their selves. Sasuke dismissed this and accidently blurted out the only thing on his mind.

"Where's Sakura?"

There was a long pause before Naruto spoke… or yelled depending on how strong your eardrums are.

"Yeah, where is she?" He asked, looking around the fields like an idiot.

Kakashi smiled (smirked) at Sasuke before casually leaning against a tree and pulling Icha Icha Paradise out of his vest.

"Oh, right. She said she wanted to take a day off for… _reasons_." He drawled lazily, trying to look casual as he scanned the small orange book.

Sasuke merely scowled at this.

"And Sai?"

Sai merely shrugged in answer with his usual fake smile. He hadn't the slightest idea either.

Sasuke sighed and his eyes heir straight path to one of the newest additions to their team.

Yamoto answered with words this time.

"I never knew you had such a caring heart Sasuke, I think sh-"

"I don't care about her." Sasuke snapped before the man could finish. Yamoto blinked at surprise at the sudden defensive nature Sasuke had omitted. There was a pregnant pause before Sasuke scoffed and turn around smoothly to walk away.

He felt like training alone today.

* * *

"_Sasuke-kuuuuun!" Sakura called, running over to the young Uchiha. Her day hadn't been going so well thus far, shopping was never really her thing and it had began raining on her and her many groceries right when she was almost finished. But now, now that Sasuke was here, it was one of her bests._

_The twelve year old boy didn't even bother turning around or even acknowledging her presence; she caught up to him anyway._

"_Hey, Sasuke-kun, I was wondering if maybe we cou-"_

"_No. Leave me alone, you're annoying." _

_Sakura stopped in her tracks and stared at the still leaving back of her obsession and crush._

_It wasn't the first time—or the last—she'd heard those words, but it still stung._

…

Sakura sighed at the memory. No, the memor_ies. _The amount of times he'd turned her down or flat-out ignored her were endless. But still she continued to persistently stick with him in an unrequited love. After all of these years, even the two years he had left Sakura continued to plead for his love.

It was only recently that she really thought about her words.

"_But I love you, with all my heart!"_

Love was simple thing back then. She liked him a lot, found him attractive, and had been dedicated to him for a while, so she automatically loves him. It was a stupid theory only a stupid girl like herself could come up with, Sakura thought.

But real love, the love she wanted from him and wanted to prove she felt for him, couldn't be so selfish. If she truly loved him it'd be all about him, her feelings and opinions don't matter when he's involved.

And he obviously hates her.

She could tell her very presence annoyed him by the way he'd get snappy and had a tired look on his face.

So for him she'd move on.

No more fangirl Sakura, no more failed attempts to take him on a date, no more stupidity.

When she first thought this an image popped into her head of a pale teen with dark neatly cut hair, equally dark and void eyed, and a knack for ink.

Sai.

During the time the rumors of Sasuke coming back a few months ago were announced true Sakura had been overjoyed. She made sure everything was perfect, "her" Sasuke only deserved the best. She'd dropped the "-kun" a few weeks after he'd left. It was starting to get too childish and tedious to call him that.

_Anyway, Sakura was helping the shop owner of a popular kimono store to start decorating for the upcoming winter festival as Sai tagged along with his usual fake smile before he suddenly called her._

"_Hm?" She replied, daydreaming about Sasuke as usual._

"_Will you have dinner with me tonight?"_

_Sakura nearly dropped the boxes she was carrying at the cool voice's words. Was the same Sai that always called her "ugly" and "flat" asking her on a date? She couldn't believe her ears!_

_After the shock subsided and it was just the two of them in the middle of the road lined with plum blossoms Sakura finally registered that she needed to reply._

_She sighed and continued to walk with him at her side. _

"_I'm sorry Sai b-"_

"_Uchiha."_

_Sakura was slightly surprised at this correct guess but remembered how obsessed with Sasuke she was. It would be more of a surprise if he didn't cut her off._

_She merely nodded, eyes down. The rest of the walk was silent._

Now Sakura realized that she was just like Sasuke at that moment, not considerate of anyone else's feelings and completely breaking a girl—boy—'s heart. Wouldn't that just be ironic and just straight up hypocritical? Yes, yes it would.

And thus, to prove her love for him and give herself some piece of mind, Sakura decided to ask Sai out today. She even asked Kakashi to skip training for this very plan. He seemed to agree with her decision and even congratulated her.

The pinkette was now standing in front of her full-length pink-rimmed mirror and admiring her new outfit. Instead of her usual out fit for training, spandex shorts, a medic skirt, and red top, Sakura had scavenged in her closet for a more feminine outfit. A cherry red sleeve-less top hugged her waist in a flattering way (she had almost forgotten she was a girl after all the years of wearing her ninja uniform) with her clan symbol on the back under a short-sleeved jean half jacket that matched her jean mini-shorts and black ankle boots with four-inch heels completed her look.. She felt proud of herself for managing not to look like a whore like Karin.

"Now," She said to herself with a smile and fist-pumped. "Mission seduce Sai is a go!"

* * *

"Tch," Sasuke scoffed, gracefully plopping himself down on a tree trunk. "So annoying."

It had hardly been an hour and Sasuke was already pissed. He blamed Sakura. It was utterly _irresponsible _for her to just suddenly skip training for the heck of it.

"For_… reasons_."

Kakashi's words echoed in his mind for the umpteenth time. What could possibly eb a good reason to skip training? He never knew she could be so irresponsible. A small part of his mind worried if she was okay.

"I don't care about her." Sasuke told himself out loud.

With another scoff he stood and attempted to start training again.

A soft sigh escaped his slightly parted lips as he eased into a comfortable battle stance. His onyx eyes gazed at the wooden dummy in front of him with his usual indifference plus a small gleam of anger.

_Zanshin*—complete but equally distributed awareness._

_Concentrate_

_Concentrate_

_Concentrate_

_Don't think about Sakura_

_NOT SAKURA_

_Concentrate_

_Concentrate_

_Don't notice how the flowers to the right of you match her hair_

_Concentrate_

Sasuke suddenly and swiftly formed a small spark of chakra into his right hand with grew like a wild fire into a storm of light blue and white lightening.

_Concentrate_

_Concentrate_

He drew his arm back and took three quick steps towards the dummy.

_Concentrate_

_Concentrate_

_Sakura_

_CONCENTRATE_

_Concentrate_

He made a small intake of air and his arm muscles tensed as he brought his arm forward again, mere centimeters from the dummy's chest.

_Concentra-_

"SAKURA-CHAN, YOU'RE HERE!"

"Shit!"

…

Sasuke groaned in annoyance and pain as he slowly climbed up from the pile of broken wood and tree branches. Sasuke looked above and behind him, hoping he'd at least hit his target.

Not a single scratch marred the dummy's mocking face.

Sasuke scoffed and walked away, with a slight limp.

A few yards through the dense forest was the opening the rest of his team were supposed to be training at. Random weapons and dummies lie around in disheveled piles around the clearing, most obviously Naruto's considering how poorly aimed they were.

In the middle of the clearing was said blonde excitedly hovering over a pink haired girl along with a smiling Kakashi and a cheerful Yamoto. Even Sai stood near the stranger.

…

Wait… Pink hair?

If Sasuke wasn't such a prideful Uchiha his jaw would have dropped to the ground and eyes bulging from their sockets.

What the _hell _was she _wearing? _

Sasuke kept staring for a time he didn't know how long until an amused voice called his name.

"Sasuke," Kakashi called, motioning for the raven-haired boy. The rest of his team stopped their chatter to look at the Uchiha. "Stop ogling Sakura and get over here."

Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest and huffed, desperately fighting an uncharacteristic blush from tainting his pale cheeks.

"I was not _ogling _anyone." He snapped, walking over anyway.

The group resumed their conversation but no matter how hard he tried Sasuke could just _not _stop _staring _at Sakura! He'd only seen her a few times out of her usual uniform and all of those times she'd just worn a basic light yellow tee-shirt under her usual red top and a navy blue knee-length skirt. This much skin so suddenly revealed to everyone HAD to be illegal.

Sasuke looked around to find Naruto and even Sai thinking about the same basic things. Naruto was blushing like mad and kept glancing down at her chest and Sai didn't even bother looking at her face, he was conveniently behind her anyway.

Sasuke suddenly wished he could try out his new jutsu on Sai's face. He's just cut the blonde's eyes out in warning.

_What the hell am I thinking about, Sakura can do whatever the hell she wants, I'm not her caretaker. _

Sasuke decided to ease out of the hormone-driven circle and lean against a nearby tree, glaring at the two boys. Kakashi, being a father figure to them, wasn't undressing the girl with his eyes like the others with half surprised Sasuke. He was just happily engaging in conversation while reading his favorite little book. Yamoto seemed oblivious as usual and childishly laughed along at things that weren't even funny.

"So Sai," Sakura called, looking down shyly.

_When did Naruto, Kakashi, and Yamoto leave?_

Sasuke shook his head and leaned off the tree to leave too.

"I'm sorry about before, I've changed and I was wondering if you'd still like to go to dinner."

Sasuke stopped mid-step.

Did Sakura Haruno… _His _Sakura Haruno just _Sai _on a _date_?

_She isn't mine, I don't care!_

"Of course, if you still want to." Sai's reply was, his slightly less fake than usual smile in place.

Sasuke couldn't bring himself to look away from the two now smiling together and talking like a couple.

"See you at six tomorrow!" Sakura cheerfully called, waving good-bye as they walked separate ways, Sakura oh-so conveniently coming his way.

"You and Sai are dating…" Sasuke called half in a statement and half in question.

Sakura looked over to him in surprise before smiling.

"Yep!" She cheered.

"I'm finally over you, aren't you happy!"And with that she left a stunned Sasuke behind.

Over me…how the hell is she over me in a single day! 'I'll always love you Sasuke, please don't leave Konoha', bullshit is what that was.

Sasuke mentally slapped himself for still thinking about it. Isn't this what he's wanted for years? His pink-haired annoying team mate too stop bothering him every second of the day?

She was so annoying anyway, caring for him before herself, always volunteering to help him with the simplest things, bidding him a "good morning" even when everyone else knew better than to bother him on certain days. She was just a headache and another person he had to care for.

* * *

He should have been relieved, happy even. Yet he found himself tossing in his suddenly hard bed in his stuffy room and unable to stop thinking about her. He flipped onto his back and sighed. A few moments passed and he let out an exasperated cry, throwing his bed sheets on the ground in annoyance.

Maybe, just maybe, if he simply found out why she got over him so quickly he'd achieve piece of mind. Maybe.

"As if I'd do that," Sasuke scoffed, flopping back down on his bed.

A minute passed.

Then another.

Another…

Five more…

"Fine."

And with that he spent the rest of his night planning and staring at the ceiling.

* * *

Sakura yawned as she awoke, the sun just coming out. It was a day off for all of Team 7 and most ninjas in Konoha but she was used to waking up at 04:30. She padded slightly wearily down to the bathroom and took a 45-minute hot shower to relax her a bit more before she had to do her weekend chores.

A yellow note on her wall caught her attention and she peeled it off to read it.

"Date at 18:00 today," She read aloud. She stood there for a few moments with furrowed eyebrows when she suddenly gasped and dropped the note.

"I almost forgot about Sai!" Sakura cried, nearly tripping and falling out of her towel towards the closet.

"What am I going to wear!"

After about an hour of pointless searching through her limited wardrobe she sighed and plopped on her bed. She'd have to go shopping today.

Sakura threw on some random clothes and smoothed out her hair a bit with her hands before bolting out the door of her modest apartment and heading to Konoha's market road. It was undoubtedly the busiest street, as most of the shops and restaurants were located here. Even Ichiraku's.

She walked briskly as everyone else, though looking around at people and places new and old. She was almost tempted to waste her money on more weapons instead when she passed the ninja essentials building.

"Sakura."

Sakura eeped in surprise though the voice was very familiar. She turned around to give him a playful pout.

"Sasuke, you nearly gave me a heart attack."

Said teen shrugged and walked next to her, looking around as she had earlier, albeit emotionlessly.

"So what brings you here?" Sakura finally asked, breaking the tense silence.

"Hn," Sasuke replied with a shrug.

Sakura forced herself not to roll her eyes and took a step the left when she saw the shop she was looking for. It was more of a stand than a shop but there was a cover like at a fair and racks of rather expensive clothing alongside not as expensive but still pricey clothes.

Sasuke quickly followed behind her.

"What're you doing _here?" _Sasuke asked with disgust, knowing his female teammate was usually not one for shopping or any of the "girly things" Ino and the rest of his fan club obsessed over when not stalking him.

Sakura fake smiled and grazed the tips of her fingers against a rack of the more trendy clothes. There were brands and labels Sakura had never heard of but the other girls at the store seemed to be going crazy over it.

"I have a date with Sai tonight, remember." She replied coolly, unhooking a tight black top from the rack.

Sasuke couldn't help but to scoff and cross his arms in reply.

_What does she see in that creep?_

So Sasuke, never one to beat around the bush, asked her straight up.

"Why do you like him?"

Sakura looked up at him, surprised he'd ask or even care.

To be honest, she didn't like him at all. Well, she didn't dislike him but she wasn't very into the idea of dating him or even being really close friends with him. But, she knew she couldn't tell Sasuke that, he'd catch onto her.

"He's pretty cute and strong. He's also a very talented artist." She lied.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and leaned on his back leg, wondering if she was stupid or just blind.

"His outfit is totally gay, I could kill him in one strike before he'd even know I was there, and his 'art' is crap a two-year old could pull off."

Sakura was taken aback and had to _stare _at him this time. Was it just her or did Sasuke sound a little jealous?

_Yes! Totally jealous!_

_Do you—I know what this means? A new plan!_

Sakura hid her smirk by turning around and moving to another pile of clothes, Sasuke still trailing behind her. Now… what could tick the Emotionless Sasuke off even more?

"Mm, he's also really kind." Sakura said innocently.

Sasuke paused for a moment, suddenly feeling she was referring to him. A surge of jealousy and pain struck his core and he screamed at himself inwardly to ignore it. He couldn't bite back a retort though.

"_Fake _you mean. He calls you 'Ugly' almost every day."

_Bingo~!_

Sakura sent him a mischievous look before casually saying is a sing-song voice, "Someone sounds jealous~!"

Sasuke tensed and froze.

_She's onto us!_

_Shut up! I am NOT jealous._

"I am not _jealous _of anyone. Especially not the douche."

Sakura racked her brain for something to come back with when she glances at another section of the store and smirked.

She made sure all of her actions were casually when she picked up the cloth and turned around to face him, thrusting the small, tight, lacy black underwear set toward him.

"Do you think Sai would like these?" She asked innocently, tilted her head to the side to add effect.

His reaction was completely and utterly priceless.

His eyes were the size of the moon and his mouth was open wide enough to catch flies for lunch.

He stood there like that for a few moments before looked back at her.

"Wh-that…" Sasuke blinked and regained his composure before continuing his sentence.

"You're wearing _this _for _Sai?" _He snapped harshly, glaring at the girl who was a good three inches shorter than him.

Sakura nodded and smiled seductively.

"I thought maybe after dinner we cou-"

Sasuke placed his hand over her mouth and looked away in disgust and a few other emotions she'd never seen on him.

"I don't want to hear that."

Sasuke glanced between her and the wall a few times before sighed and removing his hand.

"Why don't you like me anymore?" He asked, looking her in the eyes.

Sakura inwardly groaned, not having a good lie ready yet.

_You COULD tell him the truth, he might like you._

_Psh, as if! Sasuke doesn't like anyone but himself and even if he did like girls he'd made it very clear he doesn't like me multiple times._

_Why are you so worried now, you've confessed hundreds of times before!_

_But that was when I was being stupid. Now I know I truly love him and telling him now would just ruin the whole thing._

"You're annoying."

The two were deadly quiet.

She hadn't meant to say it, she really hadn't. It just… _slipped. _

Sasuke looked a cross between shocked and irritated. Serves him right, after all the years he'd said the same, painful, painful words to her and crushed her dreams. Karma is a bitch.

"Please pray tell how _I'm _annoying."

Sakura shrugged and took her soon-to-be purchases o the cash register to wait in line with Sasuke following behind.

"You're always so emotionless and rude. It has gotten old."

_Tell him off girl!_

"And," She added, getting really into it.

"You're always selfish, not caring about anyone but yourself. I dedicated most of my life to you and you couldn't care less. It's all very uncute."

Sasuke was silent for a moment until she was next in line and he pulled her away from th confused cashier.

"Hey, what are you doing!" She shouted, earning a few stares as he dragged her out of the store.

He didn't speak or stop dragging her until they reached a small lake on the outskirts of the village.

The sun was just starting to set and the rays reflected off of the glittery water playfully. It would have been romantic had her wrist not be sore and stolen lingerie sat in her hands. When Sasuke turned to face her she was stunned by how upset he looked, angry even.

"YOU are the selfish one!" He shouted in a very un-Sasuke like tone.

"You ruin everything! On missions, during training, even at the ungodly hours of night you completely ruin my life!" Sakura didn't know whether to cry, slap him, or run away. She considered doing all three at the same time.

"I have to take care of you when we're fighting 'cause you always manage to get injured or kidnapped and it nearly gives me a heart attack. You miss training just because and distract me from my own training. I can't sleep with you always in my dreams and it's super annoying."

Sasuke took a deep breath before continuing in a slightly calmer voice.

"So don't go out with that douche to mess up my routine and make me want to kill him even more… please."

Sakura nearly fainted at the word "please" coming out of his mouth.

Sasuke blushed as his words caught up to him and looked away.

She smirked and pulled his head with her small hands to look at her again.

"Only if you admit you like me."

"I don't." He said stubbornly.

Sakura shrugged and turned around to walk away, purposely stoking the lacy fabric in her hands when Sasuke jogged to catch up with her.

She gave him an expecting look and he sighed and looked away flustered.

"Maybe a little."

She smiled brightly at this, eyes shining.

"But only a tiny, tiny, tiny bit!" He clarified, blushing furiously.

Sakura just giggled and pulled him to her by his arm as they walked off away from the sunset to not make this fanfiction _too _cliché.

Maybe some little changes weren't so bad after all.

"Sai is really cute though…" Sakura teased.

Sasuke shot her a glare.

"Just joking~" She sang, pecking him on the cheek.

Sasuke pulled her against him more and made a mental note to personally deform his newfound rival's face. Well, after dinner with Sakura of course. With this a sliver of a smile graced his features.

Sasuke liked little changes very, very much.

* * *

*- Zanshin is used in Japanese martial arts. It's meaning varies depending on the style but the particular meaning that was used in this fanfiction means to be completely focused but not on a single thing. To focus equally around one's surroundings and self.

_A/N: Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. ^^ This is my first Naruto fanfiction in I don't know how long so I apologize for the quality. _

* * *

**BONUS STORY**

Kakashi sighed at his two once-students that had now surpassed him.

Sasuke and Sakura, as different as dark and light. Sasuke was forced into the depths of loneliness and revenge at an early age while the pinkette next to him had no idea what true sadness even was. Despite this, Kakashi thought, the two were still in sweet love. They're only twelve but their sensei and many other elders were very aware of how compatible the two were.

"Sasuke, how was you night? Did you sleep well?" Sakura's cheerful voice called so full of love and concern.

"Hn."

Kakashi frowned. And thus here lies the problem:

Sasuke and his stupid obliviousness.

Kakashi stood and stretched with a sigh, vowing to get these two together one day.

* * *

"Gyah!"

Kakashi stared at the now dead ninja at his feet with indefference. The Sound was slacking off again...

He looked around the bridge to see how his young students were doing.

Naruto was grinning with a concentrated expression as he and his infamous shadow clones continued to sloppily attack the weak rogues. The boy was sloppy but he had stamina. Naruto apparently noticed Kakashi's eyes on him because he looked back at his sensei and shot him a goofy grin and a thumbs up before another ninja almost punched him. Kakashi smiled and shook his head. That boy was definitely a unique one.

A few yards to the right of Naruto was the ever-emotionless Sasuke in mid-throw of his shuriken. The boy was very talented with long-distance battle and was pretty good in close-combat. Despite his cool facade he was sweating and panting pretty heavily, obviously not having as much stamina as Energizer Bunny Uzumaki next to him. Sasuke was quit impressive anyway. Kakashi had a bad feeling about the Uchiha's power though. He seemed like the type to seek more in the blindness of vengeance.

Lastly was little Sakura. She was of course closer to Sasuke than he was to Naruto but Sasuke was too preoccupied to notice or too nonchalant to say anything. Sakura looked the worse of the three, lacking technique and looking exhausted to the extreme. Kakashi could tell just by glancing at her that her chakra levels were still very high, her tiredness was only physical. She'd make a pretty good medic in the future is she ever chooses the path, Kakashi mused.

Kakashi was admiring her perfectly practiced stance when a flash of quick grey caught his left eye.

Snapping his head in that direction he gasped.

He was about to call her name when it was too late and the girl collapsed to the ground with blood seeping from her abdomen.

Just as quickly the cocky ninja that had stabbed her was on the ground next to her and a rather concerned looking Sasuke leaned down to Sakura. Kakashi smirked at this, deciding to leave the injured girl in his capable hands. He'd definitely take care of her.

Naruto, after finishing off all of his ninjas, finally noticed the two.

"SAKU-mhpf!"

Kakashi held a firm hand over the loud boy's mouth and motioned for him to ignore it.

* * *

"Ah, thanks Sai." Sakura called quietly with sadness evident in her voice as the fake-smiling boy handed her Team 7's lunch for that day. Kakashi looked up from his Icha Icha Paradise and sighed.

Sakura's depression was obvious since after Sasuke left and it seemed to get worse and worse everyday. She was losing hope, and fast. It even showed in her eyes. They were once so bright, shining, happy, _alive, _but now they were just empty.

Kakashi sighed and look up to the gloomy skies and sent a silent prayer to any gods that might be listening.

_Please bring him back soon._

* * *

"Hello sensei," Sakura chimed with a huge smile.

Kakashi smiled.

"Cut the crap, Sakura. What do you want?" It wasn't rude or snappy but it wasn't an overly friendly comment either. Sakura sighed and deflated her happy mask.

"I want the day off of training." She announced. Kakashi's eyebrows rose to his hairline and he gave her his full attention. His responsible, mature student _never _asked for _anything _before. He wondered what brought this on.

"Ever since Sasuke came back I've been thinking that maybe I should give up." Kakashi almost dropped his book this time. Never in a millions years did he imagine these words coming out of Sakura's mouth. Especially not since the Uchiha had came back just a while ago.

"So I thought I'd ask Sai out today." Kakashi then smirked. What better way to make Sakura's favorite little Uchiha jealous?

"I'll give you tomorrow off too, the whole team." Kakashi offered, smiling his trademark smile behind his navy mask with his eyes closed.

"Really? Thank you sensei!"

Sakura glomped the older man in a hug and he chuckled.

"You know I'm not your teacher anymore, Sakura, we're equals." He replied, wrapping his arms around his, what he considered, daughter in return.

"Nah, I still have a lot to learn, sensei."

* * *

"Where's Sakura?" Sasuke asked/commanded with a glare.

Kakashi exchanged looks with Yamoto who he'd told about Sakura's absence earlier.

"Yeah, where is she?" Naruto shouted, looking around.

Kakashi smirked and looked over to see Sasuke's intense eye son him expectantly.

"Oh, right. She said she wanted to take the day off for... _reasons." _Kakashi purposefully said with extra emotion on the "reasons". The more Sasuke didn't know the more the teen would be upset and the more he'd realize how much he loved Sakura. Which would mean Kakashi didn't have to be tortured watching the two's progress going nowhere.

From the look on Sasuke's face Kakashi knew he'd won.

Now, all that was left to do was get Sai and Sakura alone within earshot of the Uchiha and the rest would shift into place.

* * *

It was about 18:00 when Kakashi was walking by a small lake, enjoying his daily walk he used to think about his life. He had just passed a random oak tree when a familiar yell snapped his attention back to the pond. And what do you know, his favorite little couple was just a few yards away... holding hands.

"YOU are the selfish one!" He heard the Uchiha shout, something the quiet boy had never done.

"You ruin everything! On missions, during training, even at the ungodly hours of night you completely ruin my life!" Kakashi smirked at the pitiful excuse of a confession. It was just starting to get good...

"I have to take care of you when we're fighting 'cause you always manage to get injured or kidnapped and it nearly gives me a heart attack. You miss training just because and distract me from my own training. I can't sleep with you always in my dreams and it's super annoying."

Sasuke took a deep breath before continuing in a slightly calmer voice.

"So don't go out with that douche to mess up my routine and make me want to kill him even more… please."

Kakashi had to blink to register the word that had just slipped out of SASUKE UCHIHA's mouth. Please had never sounded so meaningful.

Sasuke blushed as his words caught up to him and looked away. Kakashi was chocked off his feet yet again.

She smirked and pulled his head with her small hands to look at her again.

"Only if you admit you like me." Kakashi's fists tightened in anxiousness at her request. Here it was, the thing almost all of Team 7 and all the village had been waiting for for countless years.

"I don't." He said stubbornly.

Kakashi was about to walk down there and wring the idiots neck but Sakura seemed to have a better plan in mind.

Sakura shrugged and turned around to walk away, purposely stoking some black fabric in her hands when Sasuke jogged to catch up with her.

She gave him an expecting look and he sighed and looked away flustered.

"Maybe a little."

"Yes!" Kakashi whisper-cheered, doing a little victory dance before turning around to walk away, his soul a little lighter.

He'd heard all he needed to hear and he was assured a restful night.

_Finally, Sasuke. Sometimes you can be really slow for an Uchiha._

* * *

_A/N: That's all she wrote. ^^ Thank you reading and happy summer for my American readers and I think someone told me Australia is in winter... I have no idea about England or any other countries besides Japan. orz_

_I'm not begging for reviews here but I do really love them like everyone else and I don't plan on writing many more if any Naruto SasuSaku fics unless you guys really want me too and review._

_Love you all~!_

_-MxM_


End file.
